


one more hello

by luminousbluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Drabble, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Post-Episode AU: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbluebells/pseuds/luminousbluebells
Summary: castiel is gone. his words echo in dean's mind, and he feels sick.very short coda to 15 x 18, since clearly we’re not in enough pain already
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	one more hello

**Author's Note:**

> beware! angst ahead. just a tiny lil midnight pain nugget for ya

The words echoed in his ears.

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

_”Because of you.”_

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

_“I LOVE YOU.”_

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

The phrases swirled and crashed around him like the violent waves of the cold, dark ocean in a storm. He was drowning in them. He couldn’t breathe. His throat burned with all the words he wished he’d said.

_“I love you.”_

No, don’t do this.

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

Please, don’t leave me.

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

No, dammit, I’m not letting you go.

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

The phrase brought a bitter taste to his mouth. There was something horribly off about it, and it was making him feel ill. Or maybe that was from the way the earth itself felt vacant in the angel’s absence. It was as if Dean had been huddled against a bright, warm light that had suddenly gone out, leaving him cold, alone, and afraid. If the light had told him, right before disappearing forever, that he was the reason it kept on shining.

He shook. His limbs ached. His eyes stung. His chest stuttered.

He'd never be able to pull his angel in for an embrace again. Never drink with him again, never sing along with the radio to sappy love songs and pretend it wasn't for him again. Never get another chance to be brave, now that he knew just how much he had to gain and how it really felt to lose everything.

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_

And suddenly, it hit him. He should have treasured every single “Hello, Dean.” He couldn’t even remember when he’d heard it for the last time.

Dean would give everything— _everything_ —for just one more hello.

**Author's Note:**

> apologizing to _myself_ for this one. and you too.


End file.
